The Swordsman and The Boxer
by hubbard424
Summary: What happens when you throw the soon to be greatest swordsman in Remnant, A Liar, A Rubberman, His Big Brother, Crazy Action, Team RWBY, and a college for warriors together. Well I dont know yet. I"m still writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys! So I actually came up with this story reading a Bleach and RWBY fanfic and I thought why not throw some of the one piece crew into beacon. Just know I'm not gonna pull some portal crap where they all magically appear. It's an alternate timeline where they were born in Remnant. Also i kinda decided to use only four characters. I know that's kinda hard to do ESPECIALLY when it comes to a show like One Piece but I decided to just give it a shot and see how it goes. SOOOOOOO read the first chapter and tell me how ya like it!**

Roronoa Zoro was running for his life.

It wasn't the first time this happened and he was positive it wasn't gonna be the last. When ya hung out with a guy like Luffy this came with the territory. The worst part was he HAD to run. All because his idiot friend had to dine and dash.

Of course he had to eat the poor restaurant owner out of business.

Sure, he may have partook in some underage drinking but hey! He was only human!

This idiot ate all of their food then stuffed the rest in his big mouth and left.

"Zoro! Hurry up or youre gonna get left behind!" Luffy giggled with a mouth full of food. Completely disregarding the fact that his friend was ten paces behind him getting shot at.

"Shut the hell up! This is your fault damn you!" Zoro yelled back. It was amazing how fast the guy was.

"Get the hell back here you damn kids!" The old man yelled hot on their tail with shot gun fire.

As Luffy slowed down a bit, Zoro got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He trusted Luffy with his life. This was evident by the fact they had practically been inseperable for the past 3 years. But when Luffy had an idea, Zoro hardly ever came out of it unscathed.

"Yo Zoro." He said straight faced. As straight as you can get that is with a mouth full of food.

"What?" Zoro yelled as he still struggled to keep up with the skinny teen

"Grab my arm! Were goin flyin!" Luffy squealed as he grabbed Zoros arm and yelled the magic words.

Zoro only closed his eyes. He knew what was comin, and it barely ever ended well.

 **"GUM GUM...GRAPPLE!"**

Luffy threw his outstreched arm on the ledge of a nearby buiding and yanked.

Luffys happy laughs and Zoros screams were deafened by the old man

"YALL KIDS BETTER RUN! I KNOW YOUR FACES DAMN YOU!"

As they landed on the top of the buillding Luffy gracefully landed as Zoro fell right on his back

"Sorry." Luffy said simply as Zoro huddled in pain.

Like a flash Zoro was up with Luffys collar in hand

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Zoro yelled as he shook Luffy

"I was hungry but we didn't have any money. So I ate a buncha food. Then ran away so we wouldn't have to pay." Luffy deadpanned staring at Zoro like he had three heads.

"Your'e a lost cause." Zoro sighed as he looked away

"Zoro your breath smells. Maybe we should go steal some gum..." He said still being held up by the collar

"Ya know what. Fine." Zoro said as he just dropped Luffy and began to walk across the rooftop.

"Ok!" Luffy said grinning as he started to stretch his arm.

"NO! We're usin the stairs this time!" Zoro scolded as he grabbed Luffy and started walking toward the iron stairs that led to the alley below

"AWWWW but why!" Luffy whined.

"Because you're gonna tire yourself out, then I'm gonna be stuck carrying you home."

"Whatever." Luffy said. The guy was always filled to the brim with energy. But honestly Zoro didn't wanna be dropped again.

As the two exited the alley they saw a small shop that was still open.

"Take your hat off so the clerk doesn't recognize you..." Zoro whispered as the entered the store.

"Your hairs green..." Luffy stated simply. Refusing to take his prize possession off his head

He couldn't exactly argue with that. He was the only person he knew with green hair and carried three katanas around.

As Zoro turned around to argue Luffy was gone.

He wondered off somewhere. probably to find meat.

He spotted a younger girl reading a magazine. He'd ask her where the gum was.

"Yo, kid."

No response.

"Hey."

Nothing

Zoros eyebrow began to twitch.

"YO! KID!" Zoro practically yelled at the shorter girl.

The girl took her giant headphones off and smiled up at the tall teen.

"Yes?" she said shyly with a smile

"Uh...do you know where the gum is." He asked quietly.

"OH MY GOSH THOSE SWORDS ARE BEAUTIFUL!" She yelled grabbing the mans prized possessions right from his hip.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Immediately grabbing them back from the crazy girl

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't you know you shouldn't go grabbing other peoples stuff?!" Zoro chided the short girl.

He immediately regretted it when the girl suddenly looked distraught. She looked side to side, she didn't know what to do in this situation!

"I-I-I I'm sorry! I just wanted to see them 'cause they were so cool and-and-and..." she stopped as a look of realization hit her face

"You're Roronoa Zoro..." She said with a weird look on her face

"Uh...uh...NO OF COURSE NOT. NOPE NO ZORO HERE HAHAHAHA..." He said closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head

He knew he shouda worn that damn bandana.

"No...You're definitely him. Zoro the demon..." She said. The teachers warned her about him. But she never thought he'd be this...young.

He looked to be the same age as Yang.

He was known across Signal as one of the greatest fighters in the school. He would challenge anybody with a sword and utterly humiliate them. Some said he was half Grimm. Others said he was the devil incarnate. She'd even heard he coudn't be killed.

But. he didn't look all that scary. If anything he looked kinda goofy with that green hair

"Yeah. So tell me kid. You got a problem with me or not?" He asked with a menacing smile and eyes like an animal.

"YO! ZORO I FOUND THE GUM!" a voice rang out across the store as a skinny kid that couldn't have been any older than her entered the conversation

He was followed by a guy with a black suit and sunglasses on carrying a red sword.

''Damn it! I was talking to you brat!" The man yelled finally grabbing Luffys shoulder and slinging him around to face him

"Oh. Hey What's up?" He said simply

"You three empty your pockets NOW!" The tall man ordered

The three kids just stared at him dumbly

"Wait. are you robbing us?" Zoro finally asked

"Uh. Yeah." The man in the suit answered. Obviously not expecting that answer.

"OHHHHHH." The three said in unison.

As Torchwick was holding up the old man for his dust crystals he saw a black blur fly past him and through the window.

He then calmly looked across the store and saw three teenagers.

One boy in a straw hat red shirt and sandals with a huge grin on his face.

A rather scary looking one that seemed to have hit his growth spurt much too early brandishing three beautiful swords. One of them he held in between his teeth.

Finally a short girl in a red cloak holding a huge scythe that was bigger than her.

"I...am at a loss for words." Torchwick said as he almost sweatdropped.

He then looked at his men with a sideways glance

"Well...GET THEM!" He yelled

the girl kicked two out the window so she could have more room with her scythe. The way she moved was beautiful,every strike flowed into the next, add the insane speed and power this girl was generating and it was safe to say Zoro was impressed.

It soon became a silent competition to see who could throttle the most henchman.

Luffy was clanging heads together and brutalizing the men. All the while with a goofy grin on his face.

On the opposite end of the spectrum was Zoro. Completely outmatching the grown men with, putting his own art and finesse into his work.

As he ran through eight of Torchwicks men he finally sheathed his two of his three swords. His enemies falling at his feet.

"Great work men. Truly worth every penny." Torchwick grumbled as he lifted his cane towards the three.

"Well kiddies, I guess this is where I make my exit..."He said as he fired off a huge explosion.

Luckily Zoro was able to jump out of the way and the girl vaulted herself out of the way.

Luffy, of course, stood there unscathed.

"Haha cant burn me! I'm a rubber man!" He said happily as he stretched his cheek

"Idiot,stop using your semblance you're gonna tire yourself out." Zoro yelled out as he tried to catch up to the ma who had just fired shots off at him

"Don't tell me what to do." Luffy groaned. While of course grabbing Zoro and slinging him to the rooftop.

"DAMN IT LUFFYYYYYYY!" He yelled as he flew like a bird.

As always he made a true heroes entrance,collapsing in a heap in between a huge helicoptor and the red head girl.

"Zoro, stop layin around." Luffy said as he made his way to the roof.

"Bastard...I'm gonna kill you someday..." He moaned angrily finally getting to his feet.

"WELL KIDS! IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!" Torchwick yelled as he shot another blast at the three.

The three were blasted back as a purple circle canceled out the fiery blast.

What stood in front of them was what looked like a blonde librarian casting spell with her horse whip.

"Come on we need to help!" The red head yelled at the two

They both nodded as they ran to the front line.

"Yo Luffy? Thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Zoro said with a grin.

"Yupp." He said happily as he streched his hand to wrap his hand around his friend

Zoro Tied his Bandana onto his head as he jogged up to luffy

" **GUM GUM...FASTBALL!"** Luffy yelled as he slung Zoro toward the chopper.

"COVER MEEEEEEE!" Zoro yelled to the red ead and ibrarian as they tried to oblige.

The librarian yelled something to him but he was so far away he just blew it off.

As he was flying he was hit by a fireball thrown by what seemed to be a woman in the helicoptor.

"GaHHHHHAHHHHHH" Zoro yelled as he was sent plumetting to the ground.

He was caught by Luffys outstreched hand. As he was reeled up he looked himself over, nothing but a singed shirt. He was fine.

He finally made his way back to the roof thanks to Luffy.

"Can I have an autograph?" The girl squeeled to the librarian before being met with a freezing glare.

"YOU THREE COME WITH ME...NOW." The scary lady ordered.

Zoro wasn't gonna be the one to tell this woman no.

 **Well guys that's it for the first chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it and lemme know what i have to work on! Ill introduce the rest of Team AZUL in the next two chapters as well as the rest of the cast in general! Ill answer all your questions either in the next chapter or ill pm ya. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's im back! Hope you enjoy the update!**

"What in the WORLD were you children thinking?" The blonde woman chided as the three teens sat silent, too afraid to explain themselves.

"What if one of you had gotten hurt?" She asked with command.

"Well...he was robbing the store and we wanted to help..." the black haired girl mumbled

Zoro couldn't pick up on it but he swore she looked like a little kid he knew.

"You three could have been killed! Do you have any grasp of what that means?" She yelled. Glaring at Luffy as he just kind of zoned in and out.

"Yeah...dead means ya ain't comin back." Luffy called out rudely as he chewed one of his fingernails.

"Are you trying to be funny young man? Because, your little antics do not amuse me."

She lowered her voice as she got on the level of a now distraught Luffy.

"Noooooo! I wasn't tryin to be funny scary lady!"Luffy yelped trying to explain himself.

"Good lord Luffy calm down...she isn't gonna do anything to ya." Zoro said as he glared at the blonde woman.

"How would you like it if I threw you in jail? 'Zoro the demon'?" Goodwitch drawled sarcastically.Infuriating Zoro.

The familiar girl finally spoke up.

"So...IMSORRYTOBESOLOUDBUTTHISISSOCOOLTOBEAROUNDAREALLIVEHUNTERESSOHHHHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"She squeeled almost directly into poor Luffys ear.

Zoro almost felt bad for his rubber friend.

Even though it was his fault they were in this mess.

Actually no. He didn't feel bad.

Not at all.

"Young lady...CALM DOWN!" The blonde woman yelled at the now crushed girl.

Her expression quickly changed from an angry one to a concerned one.

Zoro proceeded to roll his eyes.

"I understand you three are strong. But still you need to leave things up to the professionals..."

"But people were gonna get hurt." The girl spoke now with conviction in her voice.

"And it's never the right thing to let innocent people get hurt when you can do something about it!" She said. Almost yelling at the middle aged woman.

Luffy then had a big grin on his face.

"HELL YEAH! Besides...fightin's always fun." He said through a huge grin.

Zoro then decided it was his turn to say his piece.

"I don't believe in any of that super hero crap the kid's spouting off,or my idiot friend. Someone started a fight and we ended it,end of story." Zoro glared at the woman like an angry dog.

He looked to his left to see a now depressed looking girl and an pouting Luffy.

"Now don't be so hard on them..." A voice called from the back leaving the Blonde now known as Goodwitch looking betrayed.

"Why...hello Professor Ozpin." Goodwitch said curtly.

The old man sent a kind smile back at the blonde.

"And hello to you ."

He then set a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk down on the interrogation table and stared directly at the girl.

"...Silver eyes." He said as he stared hard at the girl.

"Hey...old man. I'm gonna eat these now." Luffy said as he inhaled the plate.

"NOOOOOO THOSE WERE MINE!" The girl yelled as tears flowed down her face.

"Young lady. You would like to be a hero wouldn't you?" He asked at the now ecstatic girl.

It seemed like any mention of anything huntsman or hero related seemed to brighten the kid up a bit.

"Yes. I do. More than anything...even those cookies stupid head ate." She said half serious,half scolding Luffy.

"Finders keepers..." Luffy mumbled back.

"So...Ruby Rose is it?" He asked the girl.

"Y-yes sir." Ruby replied shyly.

"Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" He as he closely studied the girl's body language.

"Haha...s-signal academy..."Ruby praddled on nervously.

Zoro and along with pretty much everyone else in the room could see right through her.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin drawled. Staring hard at the now very nervous Ruby Rose.

"Uhhh...one teacher in particular." She clarified quickly

"Well. There's only one scythe wielder I've met with that level of skill before."

Ruby now beamed with pride.

'This girl changes on a dime.' Zoro thought as he Side glanced at the happy girl.

"Yeah! That's my Uncle Qrow!"

Dammit! Why did that name sound so familiar!

"I was terrible before he taught me his sweet moves! Now I'm all like WAHHHHHTAHHHH..." she yelled karate chopping Luffy on the head.

"Sorry!" She said quickly placing the straw hat back on his sore head.

Luffy grinned a smile so wide it closed his eyes.

"Haha no big deal. You just reminded me of the guy that gave me this hat!" He explained happily.

"Speaking of that hat. I had a student once who wore that. Extremely powerful man..."

Luffy then jumped out of his seat,his face inches from the shocked Ozpin.

"Shanks! Do you know where he is? Have you seen him?" Luffy rattled off questions as Ozpin looked down.

"No...not for a long while. I'm sorry."

Luffy then laughed and leaned back into his chair.

"Haha no big deal! I just wondered..." he said as he palmed the top of his hat,drifting into another day dream.

Ruby just seemed to kind of smile at him.

Zoro cracked a smirk. He heard the story behind that old hat a million times.

"Now Ruby. Why would a little girl like you attend a school for warriors?" Ozpin asked kindly.

"Because,I want to be a huntress." She said, staring deep into Ozpin's eyes.

"I only have two years of training left before I can apply to beacon..plus my sisters going to be a huntress..."

As Ruby spoke on and on Zoro finally had an epiphany.

A black haired little girl,an annoying blonde with a temper and a habit of following him around,and a dusty old crow.

Damn. Did the kid grow up...

A stern voice broke Zoro out of his day dreaming.

"And you? ?"

"None of your business...my goal doesn't concern you so don't worry about it."

The tone shocked Ruby and Goodwitch.

Goodwitch had ever seen anyone take such a tone with Ozpin.

Not since the last time she had seen Qrow anyway.

She had to admit,the green haired punk reminded her alot of the man.

He definitely wouldn't be a peach to train though.

The old man softly smiled and took a look at Zoro's katanas,now placed in the corner of the room for "safe keeping".

"Well. It's fairly obvious actually ." He said through a thinly veiled smile.

"Whatever. If you honestly wanna know...I'm going to be the greatest swordsman this world's ever seen." Zoro declared staring dead into Ozpin's eyes.

"Why,that's a tall order considering the man that sits on the throne..." Ozpin almost teased Zoro.

Daring him to go on.

"I don't remember asking for your damn opinion. I'm gonna be the one to beat the old bastard." Zoro growled.

Needless to say Ruby thought this was the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

"Soooo...awesome..." she said with sparkles in her eyes.

Luffy only sat with a knowing smile.

"Well. I believe in you Zoro." Ozpin said steadily.

"I don't need your damn belief..." He scoffed.

"All I need are my swords,my body, and my will. The rest is just a waste of time." Zoro growled.

Ruby seemed to be vibrating at this point.

"Sooooooo...COOOOOOL!" She yelped.

"Quiet." Goodwitch hissed.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"You all know who I am?" He asked.

"No." Luffy replied.

"A pain in the ass." Zoro remarked.

"Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said softly.

"Would you three like to go to my school?"

"More than anything."Ruby replied.

"Sure why not it'll be fun!" Luffy giggled as Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Wherever the rubber man goes I go." Zoro mumbled.

When Goodwitch gave him an odd look he replied.

Zoro only glared and turned his head.

Ozpin then smiled to Goodwitch,and with a roll of the eyes and a groan It was settled.

"Well,Ok." He said simply. Waving the three off to pack their bags.

-As Ruby was walking back home she heard Zoro yelling for her to come back.

"Hey! Kid listen...you're around 15 right?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah...why?" She asked shyly, still kind of intimidated by the tall teen.

"Do you remember traveling to Isshin Dojo...when you were around 5? You were with your sister?" He asked with intensity.

"I don't remember...that was a really long time ago..." she asked concentrating.

Then her eyes brightened.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'REMISTERMOSSHEAD!" She yelled excitedly.

Zoro only groaned at the old nickname.

He then smirked and shut his eyes.

"You grew up a lot kid...it's great to see you again. How's the old man?" He grinned.

"He's alright! Hehe and I'm not sure he'd be too happy with you calling him an old man."Ruby teased.

Zoro's smile grew even wider as he reminisced about Qrow.

"I'll kick the old bastard right in his ass!" Zoro replied with wild eyes.

"OH! Yang'll be so excited to see you!"Ruby yelled happily.

"Hmph...I won't." Zoro growled with a blush.

"Damn woman...couldn't even call me by my name."

"Well...I did forget your real name too..."Ruby said with a shy grin looking down.

"Whatever..." He pouted,marching off into the opposite direction.

"Wait. ZORO WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" She yelled off in the distance.

"I gotta go find Luffy!" He yelled back, dumbass didn't even wait for him. He couldn't have gotten that far...

"Zoro that's the wrong way! Luffy went to the north side of town!" She yelled at the annoyed young man.

"I know what I'm doin!"Zoro yelled back.

"Zoro wait up!" Ruby yelled. Chasing the clueless swordsman down to help him find his way home.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I know its a long time coming and I promise from here on out ill update MUCH more frequently! Anyway...I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


End file.
